marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man Logan
Old Man Logan |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Earth-807128 |victory animation = Old Man Logan shows off his claws. |crystal = Aged Crystal |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tablecolor = E5C100 |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = X-Men |ability1 = Bleed |ability2 = Pacifism |ability3 = Regeneration |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1368 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 112 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Wolverine |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Hawkeye |synbonus3 = Nemesis |synpartner3 = Hulk }} Old Man Logan is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio In an alternate timeline, the villains of Earth and beyond worked together to bring about the downfall of Super Heroes everywhere. Manipulated into hurting his fellow mutants, Wolverine took on a vow of pacifism, swearing to never again pop his claws. 50 years later, when an old friend knocked on his door asking for help on a mission to overthrow the ruling villains, Logan chose to once again do what he did best. Abilities *'Passive:' Each time Logan loses 10% of his max health, or the opponent uses a Special Attack against him, he gains a charge of Pacifism and has a 10% chance per charge to snap and go Berserk. Logan cannot gain a charge multiple times if he drops below a health threshold more than once. *'Passive:' When Logan goes Berserk, for each Pacifism charge he had, he gains one Fury and Cruelty effect, increasing Attack and Critical Damage by 19% per charge consumed. *'Passive:' Logan’s advanced age has altered his Healing Factor, allowing him to recover 9 health twice per second. Additionally, any time he Bleeds, his Healing Factor closes the wound 79% faster. If Logan’s Regeneration effect is Nullified or removed, it will stay down for 5 seconds before starting up again. Signature Ability *'Pop the Claws' **When Logan pops his claws for a Special Attack, each attack has a chance to cause an additional Bleed for each charge of Pacifism he has at the time, inflicting 50% of your Attack as direct damage over 3 seconds. Special Attacks *'X-Slash' **Wolverine delivers a signature slash with unbreakable Adamantium claws. ***This attack pierces of the opponent’s Armor. *'Primal Rage' **No words, just teeth and claws *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *'Kill Frenzy' **Only two things are certain in life, an' this ain't taxes. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. ***Using this attack causes Logan to snap and go Berserk, at the cost of one Pacifism charge. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Logan is at his most powerful when fighting champions Bleed-reliant Champions, such as Black Panther and Gamora, as his Regeneration closes their wounds quickly, and allows him to heal up. This combo denies such Champions much of their overall offensive power. *Old Man Logan has ways of dealing with specific Mastery set-ups when played correctly. As an example, when in an Arena and facing a Champion with Willpower, a smart player can bypass this ability quickly. Simply use X-Slash when Old Man Logan goes Berserk to avoid triggering Bleed effects, and use his raw attack output to deal with opponents. Weaknesses *Logan is more susceptible to Champions that can frequently remove his Regeneration effect, such as Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange. Like many Mutant Champions, Logan has few defensive capabilities when his activated abilities are lost, and will have to play more carefully and defensively when his Regeneration is down. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury' and Extended Fury: As Logan’s Fury effects from his Pacifism are considered true Fury effects, adding these Masteries will make them last longer and hit much harder. *'Precision:' Logan gains a large boost to his Critical Damage when he finally goes Berserk, and as such, ensuring he’s hitting with more frequent Critical Hits during these moments can allow him to deal much more damage during these bursts. *'Double Edge:' Because Logan’s Regeneration also allows him to close Bleeding wounds faster, Double Edge will run out quickly, while still providing the large boost to Attack. Trivia *Old Man Logan is the first Champion added in 2016 that does not have Deadpool make a cameo in his second Special Attack. **This may be because, at the time of his release, Deadpoolooza was already out. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant